Midnight Rain
by Mina-the-Mongoose
Summary: A horrific event that Tails thought he'd never encounter...He thought they were friends...


The rain pattled down quietly onto the window pane one cold, dark night, only making the restless orange fox, named Tails, even more awake. Tails lay quietly under his thick, soft blankets, closing his eyes gently.

"_Ahh... I'll never get to sleep at this rate..._" he thought to himself.

He watched as the shadows of trees and clouds off in the distance cast long, dark shadows onto his soft, carpeted floor. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them again, and to his surprise, there was now a new shadow spread out accross his floor.

He jumped slightly and swung his head over towards the window. The moon shone through the clouds slightly, casting a gentle light accross the figure's body. Tails examined it quickly, and came to a very fast conclusion.

"_S-Sonic..._?" He studdered, "...What's up? Why're you here at a time like this?"

Sonic's figure had a slight blue tinge around the edges of his fur, but his expression and facial features remained shadowed. The dark shadowed hedgehog raised his fist to the glass of the window and knocked gently.

"Sonic...? What is it?" Tails asked, pulling his feet out from under the warm blankets and out onto the carpeted ground, "Is it Eggman again?"

Tails pressed his feet against the carpet as he took step after step to reach Sonic. He rubbed his eyes drowsily and opened up the window. Rain came dripping in, producing a large, wet stain on Tails' clean, dry carpet.

"Come inside, Sonic. It's _soaking_ wet out there!" Tails chuckled, opening the window wider, so Sonic could climb through. But instead, he only remained still. "Sonic? What's wrong?" Tails pondered, "You'll get a cold if you stay out there for too long!"

Sonic reached out his wet, gloved hand and grabbed a hold of Tails' arm. He jumped up and off of the Prower family house, dragging Tails along behind him. "**S-Sonic**!" Tails yelped, flying through the air at the grasp of his speedy friend. Sonic sped his way down to a far away field, where he skidded to an alarming stop, sending Tails flying forward.

Tails bounced on the ground gently, before stopping to rub his head. "Sonic...what's going _on_...?" the worried fox asked. It wasn't like Sonic to just throw his friends around like that, let alone take off without letting him know where he's going. "You haven't said a word yet, Sonic... I'm worried. Are you alright? Say _something_."

Sonic's back was turned to Tails, and shadowed my the moonlight. The rain pounded down hard now, splattering down all over the poor helpless fox who only wanted to be tucked into bed, dreaming of flying through the clear blue sunny sky. But no. He was stuck outside in a dark, wet field, soaking and cold. "_S-Sonic..._?" He studdered again, still on the ground.

"..._heh_..."

"Sonic? Was that _you_?" Tails asked.

"Hmhmhm..." The laughter came again, this time louder and almost scary sounding.

"_Sonic_! I'm scared! Where's that creepy laughter coming from? Is it Eggman?" the frightend fox studdered.

"**HAHAHAHAHAAA**!" The laughter burst out evilly from infront of the two tailed fox. The horrible sound overtook to pounding rain, and echoed into the night sky. Tails was stunned. It was Sonic who was laughing.

"_...Son...ic..._" Tails cowered, eyes wide, "Whats...so funny...? _Ha...ha..._" Tails tried to act like everything was okay, but deep down inside, he knew it wasn't. That's when it happened.

The deep blue shadowed hedgehog stopped laughing, and slowly turned around to face Tails. Tails nearly fainted. What he saw wasn't his best friend at _all_. What he saw had two blood red eyes and a sharp, toothy grin that could intimidate even the bravest hero in the world. Sonic laughed evil again.

"Time to take out the trash..._eh, Tails_? **Hehhehheh**!" The shadowed hedgehog purred evilly, glaring down at the fox with the same toothy grin.

Tails couldn't talk or move as Sonic crept closer. He stared up in fear as Sonic towered over him.

"Don't you know it's _rude_ to stare? **Hehhehheh**!" Sonic growled again, smirking. Then he wound up his foot and before Tails knew it, he was struck in the chest and sent flying to a farther section of the feild. He collapsed on the grass as he landed.

"_So...nic..._" Tails gasped, laying helplessly.

Sonic raced over to Tails' side and glared down, smirking.

"You_ called_? **Hehhehheh**!" He stomped his foot down onto Tails' soaking wet chest, pinning the fox to the ground. "You're such a weakling. **Heh**!"

"_Son...ic_!" Tails murmered, at a loss of breath, "I thought we were _friends_..."

Tails' teary eyes glistened in the moonlight, as he looked up at Sonic. "_I thought... We would support eachother... and ... care for eachother... like brothers. Sonic... I thought you were like my brother..._" Tails gasped for another breath.

"_Friends? Brothers?_ **Hehhehheh**! What a _pathetic_ little thing you are. _Worthless_, rather. Why would anyone care for someone as _annoying _as you!" Sonic cackled, stomping his foot harder with every laugh he croaked. "Don't you try to suck up to me, weakling. _I hate you_. I always have. I'd never in a million years '_care_' for you or want to be your '_friend_', as you say. You're pathetic."

Tails' eyes widened with every sentance Sonic finished. Tears flowed helplessly, and were washed away by the rain which pounded harder and harder with every minute that passed.

"_I..._" Tails started, gasping for air, "_I wanna go home, Sonic!_" Tails broke out into tears, rubbing his eyes, as his shaky voice longed for the wet, damp air. Tails clung to Sonic's foot, which was still pressing against the fox's chest. "_I wanna go back and pretend this never happened!_" Tail's tears found there way down onto Sonic's shoe, as Tails clung for mercy. "_Please! Let's go back and just go to sleep!_"

Sonic tried to shake the helpless creature from his foot, but it was pointless. The young creature was clinging for his life. Sonic raised his foot of the fox and placed it back on the ground, glaring at the pathetic creature.

Tails' eyes found their was up to Sonic's eyes as he quickly stood up, meeting Sonic eye-to-eye. "Sonic... **no**!" Tails cried, wrapping his arms around what used to be his friend. Sonic jumped and tried to escape his grasp, but it was again-- no use.

"_Where's the Sonic I know? Where'd did he go?_" Tails couldn't control the shakes in his voice with every inhale he took. "_**I want my best friend back!**_"

There was a long quiet pause as the two creatures stayed quiet. The only sounds were the quiet drumming of the rain on the ground, which had now eased up a little, and the soft sniffles of the young fox, who's arms still remained wrapped around what used to be his best friend.

"_Tails..._"

The fox's ears immeadiatly perked up. That sound... it wasn't the evil imposter that had taken over his best friend's body. This time, it was Sonic_ himself_. His soft voice echoed quietly in his ears. Tails felt Sonic's two cold, wet arms wrap around his body.

"**Sonic**! ..._You're... you're..._" Tails couldn't get it out, and began to cry again, but this time... with joy. "_Sonic... You're back!_" Tails cried with happiness, tightening his wrap around his best friend.

"_Tails... I'm so sorry... I'm... so... sorry..._" Sonic's words hung in the air and the hedgehog himself began shedding tears along with his friend.

"What happened, Sonic?" Tails asked, backing away, and rubbing the tears away.

Sonic looked down sadly, "Eggman... he..." Sonic took a deep breath, "He trapped me, and tried to turn me into one of his own slaves using pills..."

The two waited in a long silence. Sonic chuckled, catching Tails' attention. "Just goes to show you what an _Egghead_ he is, eh?" He smiled at Tails, "His medicine didn't even work."

Tails smiled back happily, "Or maybe, Sonic... The strength of our_ friendship_ can take down evil-- in _any_ circumstance." Tails held out his hand, smirking. Sonic was surprised. "_Tails_... I think you might just be right." He smiled slyly, grabbing a hold on his hand playfully. The two laughed together, and at that very moment, the heavy rain eased and faded into silence. The grey clouds blew gentley, letting beautiful shining stars glow through the darkness.

"Come on Tails. Let's go _home_." Sonic smiled.

"Right, Sonic. Let's go." Tails said, exchanging the smile.

* * *

**_AT TAILS' HOME..._**

Sonic gently tucked the warm, comfy blankets under Tails and fluffed the pillow under his fox-friend's head. Tails glanced up at him.

"_Sonic_...?"

"_Yeah, Tails_?"

"Did you mean all those things you said when you were Evil Sonic?"

"Of course** not**, Tails...!"

"So... we'll _always_ be friends... right?"

"You bet. Best friends for _ever and always_, little buddy!"

"_Thank_ you, Sonic..." Tails smiled happily, closing his eyes drowsily.

"Thank you, _too_, Tails..." Sonic reached down and gave Tails a giant bear hug.

The hedgehog headed towards the bedroom door, and shut off the overhead light. "_Get some rest now, little buddy._"

"Okay, Sonic."

"..._Brothers for ever, Tails._"

"... You_ mean_ it?"

"Of course I do, Tails! You're my_ little brother_, after all!"

"_Oh Sonic...Thank you_."

Sonic could hear the squeak of joy at the end of Tails' sentance. He smiled to himself. "_Goodnight, brother._"

"Goodnight, Brother Sonic. _I love you_."

"I_ love you too_... Brother Tails."

And with that, Sonic gently closed the door behind him, leaving Tails to get a good night's rest.

* * *

Hey everyone! Awww, wasn't that cheesy? xD; Well I hope you like it anyways! PLEASE don't say anything about them being a 'yaoi' or 'gay' couple because they're not. They're friends, and they see eachother as brothers. At least it my story they do, so please try to not say things like that. 3 Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the story and I'd love to hear what you think! 


End file.
